


Quirks

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Banter, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Henry being Henry, Minvervykins, Tsundere Gerome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerome is aloof, Henry is Henry, and Cherche loves the hell out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliveisnice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveisnice/gifts).



She understood how living a life so difficult could turn a man as serious as Gerome, but something told her he'd been that way long before the future Cherche and Henry's deaths. And to her, that was something of a mystery.

"I don't get it either," Henry whined playfully as they washed the breakfast dishes together. "He doesn't laugh at my jokes, he's not into watching enemies bleed to death, he rarely smiles and he won't even call me Dad! We're both pretty cheerful, how did we raise such a frowny kid?"

"Perhaps it's his own way of rebellion," Cherche suggested, only half-serious. She didn't want to believe he _chose_ to be that way just to get at his parents, that would just be silly. But children could do very strange things sometimes. "The only one he shows any emotion to is Minerva, and only when he thinks nobody's looking!"

"Hehe, at least he's got that from you," Henry chuckled. "That little girl means everything to him, he's even got a pet name for her!"

"Minervykins," Cherche said. "I used to call her that, too. Maybe that's where he got it from?"

"It's not. And I did _not_ , at any point, call her that." Cherche spun around; Gerome stood in the doorway, mask and frown firmly in place. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to gossip? Especially about your own children."

"Awww, we weren't gossiping, kiddo! Just having a pleasant little talk about the bloody-red apple of our eye!" Henry assured him. Cherche rolled her eyes, her husband never got tired of working blood into anything he could. _At least Gerome didn't inherit that. Henry's morbid enough for all three of us!_

"Gerome, sometimes parents like to discuss their children in private," she said. "And sometimes we get a little concerned about you."

"There's nothing to be concerned about." Gerome turned around. "I'm going to go spar with Kjelle. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Nyahaha, have fun! Say hi to Minervykins for us!" Gerome glared at them over his shoulder.

"That's _not_ her name."

"Oh, that boy of ours," Henry sighed. "Such a silly kiddo, isn't he?"

"He'll come around," Cherche said, placing a plate on the rack. "I think he's still just a little in shock over seeing us alive and so young. Give him time."

"I know, I know. He's a good kid." Henry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Needs to smile more, but still a good kid!"

He was, Cherche thought as she stood closer to her husband. He was hard to get close to, but she knew he possessed a kind heart all the same. Minerva could tell, and Minerva was possibly the best judge of character there was.


End file.
